


Back to Me

by inabodycastofglass



Series: Old works [30]
Category: Tales of the Abyss
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-15
Updated: 2017-06-15
Packaged: 2018-11-14 10:50:13
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11206539
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/inabodycastofglass/pseuds/inabodycastofglass
Summary: Asch came back.





	Back to Me

Natalia ran to her window, recognizing that flash of red. There was no mistaking it. It had been so long, so many years. But there he was, right outside her window. She prayed to Lorelei that it wasn’t another specter, a ruminant of her memories, playing with her mind. Too many times these past years she’d seen him, only to run into his arms and fall though the air, cold.

But as she reached her balcony, her body nearly toppling over the railing, she saw him standing there, looking up at her, solid, unmoving. The shock on his face, the fear, wasn’t from her imagination. He was always smiling, holding his arms out to catch her. He was real.

"Asch!“

Tears were falling from her chin, down her neck. "Asch!” As she watched him, trying to hold back her emotions, she swore she saw his lips form her name.

She lifted her leg up and used it to push herself from the balcony rail. And, as her body fell through the air, feeling weightless, like she was floating in thin water, she saw his arms open for her, just like they had so many times before. And she feared he wasn’t really there.

But she landed in them, soft, warm, strong. And his body collapsed under hers. And she felt him under her, laying there, his chest heaving from worry. And she just cried into it, into that chest that was so very real. Her arms wrapped around him, holding him there. She would never let him leave her again, leave her to empty hopes and heartbreaking daydreams. He was here to stay, she would make sure of it.

When his breath evened out, he looked at her, and kissed the top of her head. “Do you remember the last time I caught you like this?”

She looked up at him, but he wasn’t angry this time. He was smiling down at her, his eyes clear, no longer fogged over with regret, anger, and revenge. “Yes. You pushed me away then.” But her words weren’t hurt. They were far too excited, too purely ecstatic, to leave any room for hurt.

His hand touched the back of her head, slipping through her hair. “Not this time.”

She didn’t give him the chance to kiss her. She had waited too long to wait even a moment longer. Suddenly all of her childhood dreams of being swept off her feet seemed pointless in comparison to just holding him. She wouldn’t wait any longer. She would kiss him instead.


End file.
